1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to camping, hiking, and climbing. More particularly, the present invention relates to a climbing crash pad.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rock climbers engage in a form of climbing known as bouldering, where the climber does not use ropes or harnesses. Compared to free solo climbing, which is also performed without ropes, the path that a climber takes in order to complete the bouldering climb is usually less than twenty feet tall. To protect oneself from injury, a bouldering climber may use a bouldering mat or “crash pad” positioned below the climbing location to absorb the impact of a fall. A crash pad is also used to cover dangerous sections of the ground below a chosen climb, such as protruding rocks or tufts of grass.
A bouldering mat or crash pad is available in various sizes, but commonly is a folded mat about three to four inches thick, that when unfolded, has a rectangular area of approximately three feet by four feet. A bouldering mat may include shoulder straps for easily moving it between bouldering sites and for carrying the bouldering mat on short hikes. Some bouldering mats have a dual-density or triple-density foam top portion that provides a different level of support compared to a softer bottom or middle portion. The higher-density foam at the top portion reduces the chance of injury by preventing the climber's foot from sinking through the foam and either gaining impact with the ground or becoming stuck in the mat.
One bouldering mat has a top layer of closed-cell polyethylene foam and a bottom layer of high-compression polyurethane foam. The bouldering mat has a first half and a second half that fold together along a middle fabric seam connecting the two halves across the top surface of the closed-cell foam. The bouldering mat also includes shoulder straps, grab handles, a waist belt, and metal buckles to retain the mat in a folded configuration. The mat has polyurethane-coated ripstop polyester on the bottom surface and side surfaces.